The Story Behind Morphing SMIL
Notice This is not supposed to make fun of animated SVG files, nor is it supposed to make fun of the administrators on this wiki. Also, this is not supposed to be a Trollpasta, or a ripoff. And yes, this does include a link to the file. It's on the bottom of the story. I'll give it to you later, but let me tell you the story first. Story Have you ever went to "Morphing SMIL"? That animated SVG file that showed how long you can sit through? Yeah, that one! Well, there's a backstory to this. In 2015, when the file first came out, people got so addicted to it that they were frantic to use it. Even Russell Ferguson12 was frantic to use the file. He made a record of 47 minutes and 30 seconds. Many people tried, but only one beat it. Another one named XZonafer tried for the record. He sat through 1 hour and 6 minutes straight. Many people saw it as well. He sat there, like a dead man staring at numbers. But the next day after the record, he said "There's something wrong with that file." So Suomynona404 felt that he had no choice, and he went for his best. He beat the record by a long shot. How did he do so? Nobody knows. But he claimed he could've gone longer. His reason why he didn't is kept a secret. Soon, another administrator RedstoneActive90000 finally got him to spit it out. He said that Suomynona404 claimed that on his final minutes of his journey, he said that the timer reached 66 minutes, and 66 seconds. It was unbelievable. RedstoneActive90000 went to see if that's true. The next day, he went at it, but what he saw was worse than what he expected. The timer stopped perfectly at 66 minutes, and 66 seconds. But there was more. A picture went on screen for 9 seconds. The picture was of a man dead. Then flashing graphic imagery appeared, with text on top saying "They can't stop time." Horrifying music was playing at this point, and it goes on an endless loop. Each time it loops, its speed decreases, and the music loses its pitch overtime. Also, the music had screams of people screaming for help, plus knife sounds and chainsaw sounds. RedstoneActive90000 was horrified after all that, and he tried to sleep, but to no avail. In his dreams, he could see the dead man in the picture, taunting him, and when he woke up, he cannot get the music out of his head. So he ended it all with suicide by shooting himself. The next day, Russell Ferguson12 and XZonafer were found in the same apartment, dead, with cuts on their head saying: "No one has a success..." The cuts seemed to have come from a knife. Created by: 146.115.30.201 ---- Hey, guys! James here! I want to tell you that I'm the original creator of this creepypasta. If you do a reading on YouTube, post it on another website, etc., I would appreciate it if you link it back here. I wrote the story for this website, and I would most likely appreciate the traffic. If you see anyone saying that they wrote the story, THEY ARE WRONG. Thanks! -James Cuthbertson Link to the file: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Morphing_SMIL.svg Category:Computers and Internet Category:Internet Category:Videos Category:Files